(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cyanoketones derived from glycyrrhetinic acid and to their preparation and use as ulcer preventing and ulcer healing agents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Carbenoxolone (3-O-(.beta.-carboxypropionyl)-11-oxo-18.beta.-olean-12-en-29-oic acid; glycyrrhetinic acid hydrogen succinate) is a known anti-inflammatory agent used for gastic ulcer in the form of its disodium salt; Gottfried and Baxendale U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,623, Dec. 25, 1962.
Tolstikov, Goryev and Simov, Izvestiya Akademi Nauk Kazakhskoi SSR, Seriya Khimicheskaya 17, 71-78 (1967) disclose the preparation of an isoxazole derivative of glycyrrhetinic acid having the formula: ##STR1## No physiological properties are disclosed for this compound.
Yasue, Sakakibara and Kaiya, Yakugaku Zasshi 93, 296-299 (1973), disclose the preparation of a cyanoketone derived from oleanolic acid, said cyanoketone having the formula: ##STR2## No physiological properties are disclosed for this compound.
The cleavage of isoxazoles to cyanoketones by treatment under alkaline conditions is known in the steroid series; Clinton and Manson U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,255, Jan. 3, 1967.